The present technique disclosed herein generally relates to heat exchangers, and more specifically, to a design of an enhanced heat exchanger, in the form of a surface cooler.
Surface coolers, such as, oil-to-air heat exchangers are generally disposed around a fan duct region of aircraft engines. Such surface coolers are designed to dissipate heat generated by the aircraft engines. Typically, the surface coolers include fins that protrude towards a flow path defined by such fan duct region so as to exchange heat with air flowing in the flow path, thereby regulate temperature of the aircraft engines. However, such fins may obstruct the air flow around the fan duct region, thereby causing aerodynamic losses to the aircraft engines. The obstruction caused by the fins, may also result in creating pressure drop and drag, thereby result in decreasing overall performance of the aircraft engines.
Thus, there is a need for an improved surface cooler having augmented heat transfer capacity without unfavorable pressure drops and drags.